


Things that go bump in the night

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Spooky season 2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boogeyman - Freeform, Boogeyman!Rey, Caretaking, Childhood Memories, Come Marking, F/M, Illnesses, Insomnia, Misunderstandings, Monsterfucking, Night Terrors, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: #monstober BoogeymanBen has a history of night terrors that stem from chronic visits from the Boogeyman as a child.He avoids sleep as much as possible and never sleeps in his bed.  Until he gets sick with the flu and Boogeyman Rey is there to help.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Spooky season 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. The places that you've come to fear the most

Ben had always been afraid of the dark. Things went bump in the night and he found it rather difficult to not let his imagination get the better of him. Even as an adult he struggled with leaving his closet door open while he slept, and the underside of his bed was spotless to make sure he could see that there was nothing under it. 

As a child he had often complained of Boogeymen to his parents who rolled their eyes, turned on his bedroom lights and quite frankly ignored the monster that was standing in his closet with red catlike eyes and clawed hands and horrible sharp teeth. 

He didn’t know why he saw those things. Why as a child he sometimes felt the cold claws scrape down his spine. Or why he heard the terrible screams and horrible laughs that came from his closet. He just knew that the Boogeyman was ever present for him as a child. He always felt like he couldn’t escape it. 

Because of all his troubles his parents took him to a doctor who said he suffered from night terrors and said there was nothing to be done about it. That Ben would grow out of it. So, he prescribed baths before bed and lavender oils. 

Nothing worked. Not nightlights, not ambient noise, and not melatonin. His parents had gotten desperate and even tried Benadryl, but nothing helped. Practically every night between 1 and 3 am, his parents would wake to a screaming Ben. 

As a child, nothing Ben did kept the Boogeyman away. Not being good, being naughty, closed doors, open doors, shoving all of his toys under his bed, or keeping it clean. 

When he reached his teens, the visits stopped but the nightmares and anxiety surrounding bed and nighttime did not. The last time he saw his monster he was 14 and he realized it looked like a girl, who looked about his age, with yellow eyes and she was crying in his closet. He couldn’t find it in himself to care, he was so angry at what it had done to him. He slammed the door in her face and shouted at her to leave him alone. 

He found that as an adult he was a night owl with insomnia. His best time to sleep was between the hours of 3 am and 7:30 am where he usually passed out against his will and never in his bed. He was a chronic troubled sleeper. 

Even though he hadn’t encountered the monster girl in years he still never slept in his bed. Sure, he had a bedroom, but it was mostly just for show. It was a place to keep his clothes and to make sure people who visited him didn’t think he was a homicidal maniac. He usually slept sitting up on the couch, hunched over at his desk or leaning against the cupboards in his kitchen as he sat on the floor. The time he to explain to his friend Poe that the mark on his neck was from the knob of the cupboard door and not a hickey was embarrassing, to say the least.

It wasn’t that he didn’t date but those relationships were often short lived. Either because he wouldn’t let them stay at his place or he disappeared in the middle of the night after they fell asleep. Sleeping in other people’s homes wasn’t an alternative and none of his relationships lasted long enough that he could explain himself.

He had learned that the hard way when he was 12. He had been invited to a sleepover and his parents actually let him go, he had a great time too. Until he dreamed of his monster and woke up the whole house. After he had finally calmed down, Hux’s parents were quick to call Ben’s mother and have him picked up. He was then taken home to be greeted with clawed fingers reaching out from under the closet door. 

He wasn’t invited to sleepovers much after that, not that he wanted to go to them anyways.

No, his whole childhood he had been unable to escape the Boogeyman and now as an adult he could still imagine the clawed fingers creeping out from under the closet door, or the haunting eyes and jagged teeth. 

So, his avoidance of sleep and his room was ingrained and habitual. He couldn’t remember the last time he did anything other than sit on the side of his bed as he got dressed.

Until he got the flu. 

He woke up that morning feeling tired and a bit under the weather, it wasn’t unusual for him. He thought nothing of it and got ready for work.

He showered and still felt under the weather and in the process of getting dressed laid back down on the bed. Just for a little bit, he told himself. 

When he woke up, he was wracked with chills and full body aches and drug himself to lay under the covers. He looked at the clock to see he was 2 hours late for work and called his boss from his cell phone to explain what had happened. He promptly fell back asleep. The next few hours were a hazy blur of stumbled trips to the bathroom and a few desperate attempts to keep down water to no avail. 

The next he knew it was dark in his room with only the shine of streetlights allowing him to see the usual shapes of his furniture. 

He still didn’t feel any better, so in his exhausted state he rolled over and went back to sleep. 

The next few hours came in a blur.

The sweet taste of lemony soda. The salt of canned chicken soup, even though he couldn’t say where that came from. He couldn’t ever recall buying any.

The thick presence of vapor rub being generously applied to his chest. The sight of yellow eyes. 

When he woke in the morning to sun streaming through his windows, he realized he had spent the last 24 hours in his bed. He couldn’t remember ever doing that. Even as a child he preferred to spend sick days on the couch or in his parent’s room.

Then he remembered the soup and the soda he opened his eyes searched around his room but saw no dishes or cans, no proof he had gotten it himself. When he looked at his phone there were no calls or texts exchanged with anyone that indicated someone took care of him. He looked around his room looking for a sign that anyone had been there and was about to chalk it up to a fever dream. Until he noticed his closet door was ajar. 

His closet door was never ajar.

He got up to shut the door and quickly dove back into bed, pulling the blankets away from the edges. It was an old childhood habit that he hadn't done in years. A cold sweat broke out over his body, whether from the fever or from fear he couldn’t say. 

He spent the day in bed, telling himself that he would move to the couch when the sun went down.

Only he slept much of the day away again and he awoke to darkness and his head being held up and juice being pressed to his lips.

He spit and sputtered and flailed. He sat straight up in bed and turned on the lights.

He was startled by her appearance at first. She hadn’t appeared this clearly to him since he was a child. Every time he had seen her it had been a dream or the corner of his eye. A haunting from a life gone by. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke.

“Oh, you’re awake. I’m sorry.” She said in a voice that was surprisingly angelic. Maybe _this_ was a fever dream.

“Wha-wha-what are you doing here?” He stuttered, an old nervous habit from his childhood. He clutched his blankets to his chest as if that would protect him from the sharp claws and fangs he had remembered. 

Her skin was a mottled silvery blue, her eyes were yellow with the elongated pupils of a cat, her teeth were still rather sharp but less prominent than he remembered. She was not nearly as terrifying to him now. Maybe that was the exhaustion talking.

“You were alone and looked like you could use some help. I’m sorry if I frightened you.” Her mouth was turned down in a frown and she set the cup on the nightstand and stood up from the side of the bed as if to leave. 

“Who are you?” It came out more demanding than he had ever imagined possible.

“My name’s Rey. We’ve met a few times. A long time ago. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.”

Ben just stared at her slack jawed. For the first time in his life he felt less crazy for his sleep troubles. Even if he was being validated by his old Boogeyman.

“I can go, I’m sorry to have bothered you.” She said a sniffle escaping her as she turned to leave.

It was then that his hand developed a mind of its own and reached out to grasp at her wrist.

She looked surprised and a bit startled at the contact.

“St-st-stay. Please.” His mind apparently playing a rather aggressive game of Good Idea, Bad Idea.

“Okay.” She said softly as she sat back down on the edge of the bed. 

“You were my boogeyman.” He said, words failing him of what else to call her.

She winced at the name but nodded.

“Well, I guess technically and for a very short time. I didn’t mean to frighten you. Well… I didn’t want to frighten you. I’ve been disowned by the secret order of the boogeys since I was a child and have been on my own since then.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Not that she was no longer frightening children but that she seemed very alone. Ben understood all too well about loneliness.

“There’s no need to apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong. If anything, I should apologize to you.”

There was a heavy silence between them as Ben considered her words. 

“I accept. You seem to have made up for it by nursing me back to health.” Ben attempted at a joke.

“Yes. Well… It’s one of the things I’m better at.” She shrugged off.

Ben tilted his head not understanding.

“Now I sneak into people’s houses and water their plants. My specialty is spider plants and Christmas cacti.”

“Oh. That’s quite different than scaring children.” Ben offered, rather lamely he thought to himself.

“Yes. I’ve been trying to reach you for ages, but you’re never here when I come to check in with you.”

“Oh. Well thank you, I guess, but I very rarely sleep and never in here. So. Can I ask. How did you get the soup and things? I know I didn’t have any of that stuff here.”

“I may have snuck it from this grocery store where the manager keeps a cot in his office. I can sneak around through closets and under beds.”

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought which then caused him to have a nasty coughing fit.

“Well, you’re still on the mend. I’ll let you get some sleep.” She offered.

Now that they had cleared the air and she had taken such good care of him he found her presence rather comforting. She wasn’t scary at all.

“You can stay if you want.” It may have been the fever delirium, but he found her to be quite pretty in her own way.

She grinned at the invitation. “I have some rounds to make. But I’ll be back to check on you later, before morning.” She said, as she adjusted his blankets.

**

Ben fell asleep and had the most restful sleep he could ever remember having, he had no reason to be afraid once he learned she was just as much a victim in this as he was. 

When he awoke, she was there sitting on his dresser and the glowing yellow eyes that had haunted him throughout his life now met him with a smile. He wondered how much anguish he could have spared himself if he would have just faced his fears as a child.

“You’re back.” He said, a little too eagerly, causing a blush to run to his ears.

“Of course. I said I would be.” She hopped down off the dresser and offered him a glass of juice.

“Rey… Were you always my… Mon--- My Boogeyman?”

“No, someone else was before me. They were quite terrifying, even to me. That’s why I was crying in your closet that one night. I saw how much they scared you and I couldn’t go through with it. “

“So… you were never really my Boogeyman then?”

“I tried not to be, but I think I scared you all the same.” She said solemnly.

“I have a memory of clawed fingers coming out from under my closet door.”

Rey appeared to think back. 

“Oh. Well you had your door shut but I knew you were sad about something, so I tried to reach out to comfort you. But that only made things worse. I left you alone for a while after that. Tried to. But something always tugged me back here. Like maybe I could fix what had been done to you.”

“How did you come to be with them? The Boogeymen?”

“It’s what I am. I can’t help it. But if you can’t scare children then there really is no place for you in their world.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. It must have been very lonely.” She nodded and her eyes became glassy.

“Yes. We’ll I’d rather be alone than be a monster.” She said rather determinedly.

“You’re not alone anymore.” Ben offered trying to look sincere despite his runny nose and watery eyes.

Rey smiled fondly at him. “Neither are you.” He couldn’t help but grin at her in return.

“Can you stay?” He asked her.

“Sure.” She looked warily at the window, the sky lightening with the approaching sun.

“What happens, during the daytime?”

“I don’t know. No one ever told me. They just told me I wasn’t allowed.”

She looked afraid.

“C’mere.” He offered sitting up and patting the bed next to him. She bit her lip nervously and crawled onto the bed, leaning against the headboard.

He took her hand and laced their fingers together. 

“Rey for what it’s worth. I forgive you.”

When Rey looked at him, she looked relieved and a stray tear rolled down her cheek.


	2. WAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stares at the title of this chapter.

To their surprise Rey turned human in the daylight. Her skin turned a healthy olive tone and her teeth took on a human appearance and her fingernails were less sharp. However, her transition to being a daytime human meant she could no longer retreat to the realm beyond the closets.

After Rey’s transformation she couldn’t work in his world because she didn’t have a birth certificate or any other documents proving her existence. It was a bit defeating. Although, it didn’t matter to Ben. He was happy to help her in any way. The way he saw it they both suffered at the same hands.

It helped that he made enough to provide whatever she needed, and she was happy to help around the house. Eventually she grew close enough with the neighbors to babysit to make money of her own. 

It also didn’t hurt that she was a favorite with his parents, so long as they didn’t see her after sundown. Ben wasn’t quite sure how to tell them he had befriended his childhood Boogeyman. Especially, since they didn’t really believe in the Boogeyman.

The advantage to having Rey in his life like she was, meant that Ben was no longer afraid. He slept better so he felt better and was even up for a promotion at work. It ensured he would be able to continue taking care of Rey and they considered getting a slightly bigger house in the country so she could roam outside in the evenings without scaring the neighbors.

The first few nights after Rey’s transformation she had slept on the couch, while Ben was still recovering from the flu. When he was feeling better, Ben helped her set up her own room just down the hall from his in what used to be his office.

They lived as friends and roommates after that. Or so they had resigned themselves to. Until the night there was a large storm and Rey crawled into Ben’s bed, afraid of the howling wind and lightening. As a Boogeyman she had always been able to escape into the closet realm and retreat to a world of the dark, but here she had no escape. 

Ben was her refuge.

Ben made room for her under the covers and cradled her against his chest. He was very protective of Rey and this was no different. But having her so close did things to him, things that he tried not to think about since she was so dependent on him to survive in this world.

When a particular bright flash of lightning struck, he couldn’t help but notice how it illuminated the dappled silver of her skin and the next thing he knew her lips were on his and his fingers were sliding through her hair. Her hands were clenched in fists around the front of his shirt and her leg was wrapped over his hip and they were rocking against each other for friction. 

Rey pushed him over onto his back and straddled his hips, she rocked against him seeking friction against his hard cock trapped in his sleep pants. He wasted no time using his newly freed hands to strip her of her night gown. It came as a bit of a shock that she wasn’t wearing panties, but he’d be a fool to question it. His hands got to roam her skin, tracing the blue freckles, and testing the weight of her breasts. He thumbed her nipples which made her arch her back. His mouth watered with his desire to suck a pert breast into his mouth. 

Her fingers gripped his hair as she leaned over him, changing the angle of her movements, her slick damping the front of his sleep pants. He took his opportunity to suck one nipple into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth before he soothed it with his tongue. He switched to the other breast giving it the same treatment, the grinding of Rey’s hips causing his pleasure to ratchet to a dangerous peak. He quickly rolled her onto her back so he could remove his shirt and pants.

He wasted no time in spreading her thighs to get better access to her pussy. He wondered what she tasted like. Would she taste different? He nuzzled the thick curls that covered her mound and he let his fingers roam her slit. There were minor differences between her and the human women he had been with but not enough that it would affect what they were about to do. 

He nuzzled through her folds before giving an experimental lick. The flavor flowery and intoxicating and he became more thorough in his endeavors. He paid close attention to her whines and keens. Her claws digging into his scalp when she particularly enjoyed one of his movements. His fingers were soon sliding through her slick heat and her legs were butterflied open with her feet on his shoulders. 

He slid his into her testing for a spot she liked best when she thrusted against him and he knew he had found it, rubbing against that place with the pads of his fingers while he sucked at her engorged clit. 

It was then that she came, a wet gush on his hand as she rippled around his fingers and bucked against his mouth. He did his best to ride her through it until she stopped him and pulled him up by his hair to her mouth, kissing him eagerly. 

She gripped his cock and guided it to her entrance, and he sunk in with a groan. She was a welcoming wet heat and he couldn’t help but grind his hips against her eagerly. 

“Fuck Rey. You feel so good.” He said as he thrusted gently against her, but she didn’t seem interested in gentle as she bit his lip enough to give it a sting without breaking the skin. He got the hint and pulled back sharply before thrusting harshly into her. He set a punishing rhythm, her thighs bracketing his hips, her knees at his ribs, as if jockeying him along in a frantic rhythm.

Her breath came out in pants and eager chants of yeses and his name and pleases. It was dizzying, the effect this woman had on him. She was the pinnacle of every emotion and now she was pinned beneath him asking him to be anything but gentle. Their eyes met briefly before hers shut as another orgasm overtook her and he pulled out of her stroking himself once, twice before spilling on her belly. His come trickling into the curls above her mound and sliding down onto the sheets.

They were both a panting sweaty mess and for a moment he worried that things had gone too far between them but then she smiled up at him and he knew that they were exactly where they both wanted to be.


End file.
